Untold story of the 7th Hokage
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: جنگ جهانی نینجا ها تموم شده، مادارا کشته شده و قراره همه چیز به روز اولش برگرده ؟ ولی آیا روابط همه اونجور که باید و شاید باقی می مونه ؟ آیا سرنوشت خوبی منتظر ناروتو و بقیه هس ؟ بخون تا متوجه بشی، ریویو فراموش نشه :)))
1. Chapter 1 : The battlefield

Hey guys... I upload my farsi version of the story now... It's easier for me... ya know! I hope you guys like it

me : HELOO THERE NARUTO THE 7th Hokage !

Naruto : YOU made a farsi version of me ?

me : Hell yea!

Naruto : Good Job, Hope I could have read it

me : Ooops... can't you ?

Naruto : Nooooooooooo!

Me: O-o!

قسمت اول : میدانِ نبرد

"کی فکرشو می کرد روزی حرفهای _اون _به حقیقت مبدل بشه ؟ " ناروتو سعی کرد روی پاهایش بایستد. نگاهی به مجروحان میدان نبرد و همزرمانش انداخت و بار دیگر چهره ی ناگاتو را در ذهنش مجسم کرد. " مردن همچون زباله ای متعفن ... نفرت بی پایان... دردی که هیچگاه تسکین نخواهد یافت... این جنگ است... این چیزیست که با آن رو به روی خواهی شد..." یک روز از پایان جنگ گذشته بود، ارتش شینوبی بالاخره توانسته بود مادارا را شکست دهد و حالا... گویی همه چیز پایان یافته بود.

روز پیش- میدانِ نبرد

نیروی عجیبی که حاصل نوعی جوتسوی ویژه بود، توانست قسمتِ اعظم چاکراهای سربازان را جذب و به سمت مجسمه ی بیجویی که مادارا بر روی آن ایستاده بود بکشد. ناروتو رو به روی مجسمه ایستاده بود و به سختی نفس می کشید، لحظه ای بعد سرش را پایین آورد و با صدای آرامی گویی که با خود زمزمه می کند، گفت : "هاف...هاف... چطور هنوز نتونستیم شکستش بدیم... کوراما... نمی تونی مقدار بیشتری از چاکرات رو مصرف کنی ؟ ..." صدایی نامفهوم در افکار ناروتو طنین افکند که می گفت : " دیگه نمی تونم... بیشتر از این نمی تونم... به نظر می رسه که من هم حد و حدود خاص خودمو دارم... "

ناروتو زمزمه کرد: " پس اون هم چاکراش محدوده..." در همین لحظه درد شدیدی آهسته از سمت پاهایش به سمت بالای بدنش شروع به حرکت کرد و او را وادار کرد که روی زمین زانو بزند. آدرنالین خونش بالا زد بود و تند تند نفس می کشید، تمام چیزی که افکارش در ذهنش فریاد می زدند این بود که نباید تسلیم شود. نارو فریاد زد : " لعنتی !... من نمی تونم تسلیم بشم... من نمی تونم بزارم که اون این جنگ رو ببره... نه بعد از این همه خرابی که به بار اومده!" مادارا که شاهد این موج شدید احساساتِ ناروتو شده بود، لبخندی زد و با خونسردی گفت : " تو باختی..." سپس دستهایش را به سمت آسمان تیره و تار بلند کرد و فریاد زد : " حالا می تونیم نقشه رو شروع کنیم..." با تمام شدن حرف مادارا موج پر قدرتی از انرژی به سمت ارتش شینوبی همچون اشعه های لیزر ساطع شد. اما درست در همان لحظه ای که همه امید خود را از دست داده بودند، موج جدید از انرژِی به رنگ زرد کمرنگ از سمت نیروهای دوست شروع به شعله ور شدن کرد و سپس به سمت مادارا حرکت کرد.  
ناروتو چشمهایش را باز کرد ... در کنارش مردی ایستاده بود که پالتوی سفیدی بر تن داشت و موهای طلایی رنگش چشمهایش را پوشانده بود. میناتو دستهایش را از همه باز کرده بود و به رو به رو نگاه می کرد. ناروتو آهسته و با تردید پرسید : " چطور... چطور می تونی اینجا باشی... من ... من توی بهشت نیستم ؟ " میناتو لحظه ای به پسرش نگاه کرد و با لحنِ مهربانی گفت : " قطعا اینجا بهشت نیست... اما کاری که تو باید بکنی اینکه پاشی و همه چیز رو تموم کنی... " سپس به سه هوکاگه ی دیگری که به جمع آنها می پیوستند اشاره کرد و ادامه داد : " نمی دونم چی شد ؟ اما من و بقیه با ادو تنسی اوروچیمارو برگشتیم و حالا هم اینجاییم که بهتون کمک کنیم. " سه هوکاگه ی دیگر رو به روی چشکان متحیر ناروتو قرار گرفتند و مشغول مبارزه شدند. ناروتو با لکنت پرسید : " شما... شما با ادوتنسی برگشتین؟... " پیش از آنکه میناتو پاسخی بدهد، ناروتو صدای آشنایی را از پشت سرش شنید : " بهتر که همونطوری که میناتو سنسی گفت عمل کنیم... " ناروتو برگشت و کاکاشی را دید که پشت سرش ایستاده و به شدت مجروح شده است اما با این همه هنوز هم سرحال به نظر می رسید، ناروتو لبخندی زد و سرش را به نشانه ی مثبت تکان داد.

کاکاشی شانه به شانه ی ناروتو ایستاده و در حالیکه به مادارا و ابیتو نگاه می کرد گفت: " بیا برای همیشه تمومش کنیم... " در همین آن، هاشیراما، هوکاگه ی اول، که در خط مقدم حمله قرار داشت فریاد زد : "ما فقط 5 ثانیه فقط داریم... همه واحد ها رو جمع کنید... ما به چاکراهای همه شما نیاز داریم... اینجا پایانِ خطه... حالا هم که مادارا در پایین ترین حد انرژیش قرار داره... ما بهتر می تونیم نابودش کنیم... تو ناروتو هستی درسته ؟ " ناروتو با تعجب سرش را تکان داد، هاشیراما ادامه داد : " زود باش ناروتو... امیدِ همه به توئه... " ناروتو برگشت و متوجه شد که همه ی سربازان پیش از آنکه او قدم از قدم بر دارد، پشت سرش به حالت آماده باش و مسر برای پایان دادنِ به جنگ ایستاده اند. صدایی آشنا از میانِ میدانِ نبرد به گوش رسید و او کسی جز شیکامارو نبود : " ناروتو زود باش... ما باید با کمک هم این مبارزه رو تموم کنیم. " در ادامه ی صدایی او، صدای اینو شنیده می شد که گفت : " درسته... بیاین انجامش بدیم. "  
ناروتو نگاهی به دوستان و همرزمانش انداخت، همه ی آنها آماده بودند تا در راه دفاع از سرزمینهایشان جان خود را فدا کنند و مادارا را نابود سازند.

ناروتو چشمهایش را بست و حالا دستهای گرمی را بر روی دستهایش احساس می کرد، چشمهایش را باز کرد و او کسی جز هیناتا نبود. ناروتو به هیناتا خیره شد و سپس آهسته گفت : " هیناتا، تو آماده ای ؟ " هیناتا با لبخند پاسخ داد : "من همیشه در کنارِ تو آمادم... " سپس به مجسمه ای که مادارا روی آن ایستاده بود نگاه کرد و فریاد زد : " اون هیولا برادرم رو کشت... ما هم باید نابودش کنیم ... " ناروتو که تا آن لحظه با تعجب به هیناتا خیره شده بود، دستش را بالا گرفت و با خشم گفت : " آره... نجی بخاطرِ هیچی نمرد ..." سپس هر دو چاکرایش را با هم تلفیق کردند... ناروتو چاکرای همه ی سربازان در خودش جمع کرد، از شدت زیاد انرژی که بر بدنش وارد می شد، قطره ای خون از بینی اش روی لبهایش چکید با این همه... درست در زمانیکه متوجه شده بود این سیل عظیم انرژِی نیز کارساز نخواهد بود، متوجه منبع تازه ی دیگری از انرژی شد. ناروتو به اطرافش نگاه کرد و حالا با چهره ی صمیمی گارا رو به رو شده بود : " گفتم که هرگز دوستام رو رها نمی کنم... " ناروتو در پاسخ لبخندی زد وگفت : " پس تو هم اومدی... " اما خیلی زود لبخندش با دیدنِ زخم عمیقی که روی شکم گارا ایجاد شده بود، محو شد، ناروتو فریاد زد : " تو زخمی شدی... " گارا نگاهی به شکمش انداخت، لبخندی زد و گفت : " چیزی نیست... من بالاخره تونستم گرمای خونم رو احساس کنم "  
ناروتو : " امکان نداره بزارم با این وضع از چاکرات بیشتر از این استفاده کنی... " گارا با نگاهی جدی پاسخ داد : " تو نمی تونی به کازکاگه دستور بدی" سپس ادامه داد : " حالا روی نابود کردن این هیولا تمرکز کن" ناروتو نگاهش را از روی گارا برداشت و به مادارا نگاه کرد و فریاد زد : " درسته... بیاین تا این جنگ رو تموم کنیم ! "

قدرت حقیقی شینوبی بار دیگر آشکار شد، سیل عظیم انرژی از همه ی گوشه و اطرافِ میدان نبرد همچون موجی خروشان به سمت مجسمه ای که مادارا بر روی آن ایستاده بود، حرکت می کرد. هیچکس نمی دید که چه اتفاقی در شرفِ وقوع بود... تشعشعات قدرتمند انرژی به حدی بود که سربازان چشمهای خود را پوشاندند تا از سوختن آنها خودداری کنند. این قدرت نیروهای متحده ی شینوبی بود، یک بار و برای همیشه... با این همه آنها خوشحال بودند...

نبرد پایان یافت...


	2. Chapter 2 : unhealing wounds

Hello again :) I love this story Read Manga chapter 618 and then my story would be it's continue

قسمت دوم : زخمهایی که درمان نشد

" جنگ برای هر دو طرف، مرگ و بدبختی را به ارمغان می آورد. "

بیشتر از این نمی توانست، حرفهای ناگاتو را رد کند، دست کم حالا که شاهد این همه زجر و عذاب در اطرافش بود. درست بود که جنگ پایان یافته و مادارا شکست خورده با این همه، تمام چیزی که باقی مانده بود... درد بود. سپیده زده بود و خورشید کم کم داشت طلوع می کرد. سراسر میدان با اجساد و مجروحان جنگ، پوشیده شده بود و تا چشم کار می کرد همه ی بیشه زارهای اطراف جای خود را به تباهی و نیستی داده بود.

ناروتو چشمهایش را باز کرد و سعی کرد از جایش بلند شود ولی خیلی زود با احساس دردی که در احشای داخلی بدنش حس می کرد روی زانوهایش فرود آمد. نگاهی به دستهایش کرد، پوستشان به شد سوخته بود و خون و رده سوختگی به رنگ قهوه ای کم رنگ تا آرنجش ادامه داشت و آستینهای سوئیشرتش تا بازو پاره شده بودند. او متوجه شد که احتمالا دلیل این سوختی به خاطرِ موج شدید انرژی حاصل از چاکراها بوده است. در همین اوضاع بود که با صدای آشنای دختری از افکارش بیرون آمد : " واحدهای بهیاری!... سریعا در اطراف جبهه پخش بشن! می خوام کمکهای اولیه رو به هر کسی که مجروح یا زخمی شده، هر چه سریعتر برسونین! " ناروتو با دست راستش بازوی دست دیگرش را گرفت و به سختی گفت : " سا... ساکورا... " سعی کرد بار دیگر روی پاهایش بایستد ولی با احساس ضعفی کرد می کرد روی زمین رها شد. ساکورا با دیدن ناروتو به سمتش دوید و کنارش زانو زد و گفت : " خدا رو شکر... " سپس ادامه داد : " ناروتو... تو زنده ای... ببینیم زخمی شدی ؟ " ناروتو لبخندی زد و گفت : " آمم... فکر نکنم زیاد مهم باشه... " ساکورا نگاهی به دستهای ناروتو انداخت و زمزمه کرد : " ناروتو... تو موفق شدی... " ناروتو به چهره ی ساکورا که خونی و کثیف شده بودف نگاه کرد، سپس دست آزادش را روی دستهای ناروتو گذاشت و گفت :" ما موفق شدیم... " ساکورا به چهره ی ناروتو خیره شد، حالا صورتهای آن ها فاصله ی زیادی از هم نداشت. قطره ای اشک روی گونه های ساکورا غلتید، لبخندی زد و گفت : " ممنونم، ناروتو... " ناروتو در پاسخ به ساکورا لبخندی زد و به او خیره شد. ساکورا که متوجه این نگاه ناروتو شده بود، فورا سرش را بالا آورد و پرسید : " به چی نگاه می کنی؟ " ناروتو چشمهایش را بست و گفت : " خوشحالم که سالمی. " ساکورا باز لبخند زد .

"ساکورا، من بهت کمک می کنم مجروحا رو پیدا کنی ... " ساکورا در جوابِ ناروتو سرش را به نشانه ی مثبت تکان داد و سپس در حالیکه باند سفید رنگی را روی دست ناروتو محکم می بست گفت : " خیلی خب، پس مواظب باش زیاد به خودت فشار نیاری... ممکن خونریزی داخلی داشته باشی" ناروتو با لبخند پت و پهنی به ساکورا نگاه کرد و گفت : " منو دستِ کم گرفتی ها " ساکور اخمهایش را در هم کرد و در حالیکه از ناروتو دور می شد پاسخ داد : " اوه ناروتو... تو هیچوقت عوض نمیشی... به هر حال منم میرم سراغ بقیه زخمی ها. "

ناروتو نگاهی به اطراف انداخت، هنوز هم کمی درد در بدنش احساس می کرد ولی سعی می کرد آن را ندیده بگیرد، باید پیش از هر چیز به دوستانش کمک می کرد، بنابراین شروع به قدم زدن در میدان کرد، متوجه گارا شد که گوشه ای از میدان روی زمین افتاده، فورا به یاد آورد که شب گذشته، گارا نیز به شدت زخمی شده بود. به سرعت خود را به او رساند و روی زمین کنارش زانو زد. سرش را روی سینه ی گارا گذاشت و متوجه ضربانِ ضعیف قلب او شد و سپس یا صدای بغض آلودی گفت : " هی رفیق... بهتره بلند شی... جنگ تموم شده و... و ما زنده ایم. " ناروتو با وحشت به گارا خیره شده بود، با خود فکر کرد : " پس ... پس چرا بیدار نمیشه... " اما پس از چند دقیقه ، بدن گارا شروع به لرزیدن کرد و سپس چشمهایش آهسته باز شد. گارا با لحن نامفهومی گفت : " من نمی تونم بمیرم... دوباره نه... " ناروتو شروع به خندیدن کرد و گفت : " گارا... تو برگشتی... " گارا لبخندی زد و در چشمان ناروتو خیره شد. در همین لحظه صدای دختری به گوش رسید که با تعجب گفت : " اون... اون خونه؟ " ناروتو سرش را برگرداند و متوجه تماری شد که درست پشت سر آنها ایستاده بود و حالا آهسته نزدیک می شد. تماری کنار برادرش زانو زد و در حالیکه سعی می کرد اشکهایش را پنهان کند گفت : " اوه گارا... تو زخمی شدی؟... این چطور ممکنه... ؟ من فکر کردم که مادرمون، شن ها رو برای محافظت از تو درونِ چاکراهات کار گذاشته بود... " گارا لبخندی زد و پاسخ داد : " من خوبم... این زیاد مهم نیست... مادر بدونِ اینها هم همیشه با من بود... " تماری، گارا را محکم در آغوش گرفت و این عکس العمل او باعث شد که ناروتو و گارا هر دو شگفت زده شوند. تماری دیگر سعی کرد اشکهایش را پنهان کند حالا صورتش از اشک خیس شده بود، او گارا را بوسید و زمزمه کرد: " خوشحالم که حالت خوبه... " در همین لحظه ناروتو با لبخند رو به تماری گفت : " من یه مقدار از نینجوتسوم باقی مونده، می تونی برای درمانِ زخم گارا ازش استفاده کنی ." ناروتو سرش را به نشانه ی مثبت تکان داد و دست گارا را بر شانه اش گذاشت و او را از جا بلند کرد و آهسته به سمت درخت تنومندی که فاصله ای زیادی از آنها نداشت برد و او را روی زمین گذاشت. گارا به تنه ی درخت تکیه داد و آهسته گفت : " ممنونم..."

" برادر کوچولوی من چطوره ؟ " هر سه با صدای آشنای کانکورو برگشتند. کانکورو لبخندی زد و کنار گارا زانو زد و دستش را روی شانه ی او گذاشت و ادامه داد : " البته این اصطلاح "برادر کوچولو" اصلا در خوره شما نیست، گارا- ساما " هر سه با این حرف کانکورو خندیدند و سپس کانکورو با جدیت گفت : " شنیدم که جنگ تموم شد... " به ناروتو نگاه کرد و ادامه داد : " ازت ممنونیم ناروتو " ناروتو با شنیدن این حرفِ کانکورو از جا پرید و در حالیکه دستهایش را به نشانه ی خودداری از پذیرش حرفِ کانکورو تکان می داد و با خنده گفت : " نه... نه.. نه... من کاری نکردم... همه ش رو مدیونِ گارا و... و بقیه ی نینجاها هستیم. " سپس از جایش بلند شد و ادامه داد : " خیلی خب... شما دو تا مواظبِ گارا-ساما باشین، من میرم به بقیه کمک کنم. " این را گفت و به سمت میدان شروع به دویدن کرد. تماری همانطور که به ناروتو خیره شده بود، گفت : " اون هنوز هم سرشار از انرژیه... " گارا نیز آهسته و در ادامه ی حرف تماری اضافه کرد :" درسته... اون ... ناروتو اوزوماکیه... "

در آن سوی میدان نبرد، صدای فریاد اینو به گوش می رسید که با گریه می گفت: " شیکامارو!... تو نمی تونی بمیری... خواهش می کنم پاشو... خواهش می کنم ... " شیکامارو به سختی چشمهایش را باز کرد و در حالیکه سعی می کرد بدنِ تقریبا لمس شده اش را تکان دهد، با صدای ضعیفی پاسخ داد : " نیازی نیست گریه کنی... واقعا که تو زجر آوری... من نمردم... فقط... فقط داشتم استراحت می کردم. " اینو لبخندی زد و اشکهای روی صورتش را پاک کرد و به شیکامارو خیره شد. شیکامارو دستش را به سمت پاهایش دراز کرد و ناله کرد : " اوه لعنتی... من نمی تونم پاهامو حرکت بدم. " اینو با نگرانی به پاهای سوخته ی شیکامارو نگاه کرد و سعی کرد تا با جوتسوی پزشکی آنها را کمی درمان کند، اما همین که دستهایش را در جای مناسب قرار داد با صدای چوجی، که به آنها نزدیک می شد از جا پرید : " فقط پوستش سوخته... احتمالا بخاطر تأثیر چاکرا بوده... نگران نباشین... من بلندش می کنم تا به تیم بهیاری برسونیمشون. " اینو لبخندی زد و گفت : " اوه خدا رو شکر چوجی، تو اینجایی " چوجی به سمت شیکامارو حرکت کرد و سپس با یک حرکت سریع او را روی دوشش گذاشت. شیکامارا لبخندی زد و چشمهایِ بی حالش را بست و آهسته گفت : " ممنونم... چوجی... " چوجی پاسخ داد : " قابلی نداره... "

"کاکاشی سنسی! شما حالتون خوبه ؟ " ساکورا به سمت کاکاشی که روی زمین نشسته بود و به سختی نفس می کشید حرکت کرد. لباسهای کاکاشی پاره پاره شده بود و تنها تک پارچه ی کوچکی جلوی بینی و دهانش را پوشانده بود. ساکورا فورا چاکرای پزشکیش را فعال کرد و دستهایش را روی قفسه ی سینه ی کاکاشی قرار داد. کاکاشی از زیر ماسکش لبخندی زد و آرام گفت : " فکر می کنم... حالم بهتره... " ساکورا به دو بهیاری که پشت سرش ایستاده بودند، اشاره کرد و فریاد زد : " شما دو تا، کاکاشی سنسی رو به شهر برگردونین... ما باید همه ی زخمی ها رو هر چه سریعتر به بیمارستان برسونیم. " دو نینجای پزشک، آهسته کاکاشی را روی برانکار قرار دادند و به سرعت از آنجا دور شدند.

ساکورا دستش را به کمرش گذاشت و به اطراف نگاه کرد، اما با صدای پارس سگی از جا پرید : " مامان... مامان... تو... " کیبا کنار زنِ مو قهوه ای رنگ زانو شده بود و جتی آکامارو نیز با ناراحتی پارس می کرد. ساکورا به کیبا نزدیک شد، دستش را روی شانه ی او گذاشت و آهسته گفت و با تأسف گفت : " من واقعا متأسفم کیبا... من قبلا اونو چک کردم... اون... " ساکورا چند ثانیه ای مکث کرد و سپس سرش را پایین انداخت و ادامه داد : " مادرت... کشته شده... " کیبا با وحشت به چهره ی خون آلود مادرش نگاه کرد، سپس با صدای لرزانی پرسید : " نمیشه کاری... " اما پیش از آنکه حرفش تمام شود، ساکورا گفت : " من... من متأسفم کیبا... " کیبا رویش را برگرداند، دستهایش را مشت کرد و گفت: " من... بهت کمک می کنم زخمی ها رو پیدا کنی... " ساکورا لبخند تلخی زد و آهسته گفت : " به چند نفر از بهیارها میگم اونو از اینجا ببرن، اما مطمئنی که می خوای... " کیبا حرفش را قطع کرد و گفت : " آره... آره ... من خوبم، درسته آکامارو؟ " آکامارو چند ثانیه ای با ناراحتی به کیبا که پشت به ساکورا ایستاده بود و اشک می ریخت، خیره شد و سپس به نشانه ی تأیید پارسِ کوتاهی کرد، سپس هر دو از ساکورا دور شدند. ساکورا چند ثانیه ای را آنجا ایستاد و به کیبا که آهسته از او دور می شد خیره شد و سپس به آسمان نگاه کرد. اشکهای گرمش روی گونه هایش می چکید و او حتی قادر نبود، احساساتش را مخفی کند. سای کنار او آمد و با لبخند دلنشینی که بر لب داشت گفت : " ما همه چیز رو درست می کنیم... به من اعتماد کن. " ساکورا چند ثانیه به چهره ی سای نگاه کرد و سپس هر دو به سمت باقی مجروحان به راه افتادند.

در آنطرف میدان، ناروتو در کنارِ هیناتا زانو زده بود و موهایش را نوازش می داد : " هیناتا... " هیناتا چشمهایش را باز کرد و تصویر تاری از چهره ی ناروتو را مشاهده کرد و سپس آهسته گفت : " ناروتو... " صدایش در فضای خالی که فقط او و ناروتو حضور داشتند، طنین می افکند. ناروتو لبخندی زد و به هیناتا کمک کرد تا سرش را بالا بیاورد، سپس گفت : " سلام... " هیناتا که تازه متوجه شده بود، دستهای ناروتو روی کمرش قرار گرفته و فاصله شان تا این حد نزدیک شده، از خجالت سرخ شد و سپس با لکنت گفت: " ن...ناروتو-کون... جنگ تموم شد ؟ " ناروتو سرش را تکان داد و گفت : " آره... بالاخره... " سپس حالت ناراحتی به خود گرفت و ادامه داد : " من ... من واقعا متأسفم هیناتا... من نتونستم نجی رو نجات بدم. " اشک روی گونه های ناروتو غلتید. هیناتا با دو دست، اطراف صورت ناروتو را گرفت و با مهربانی گفت : " ببین ناروتو... تو قول دادی که صلح رو به این سرزمین برگردونی، یاد میاد ؟ " نجی برای صلحی مرد که تو وعده ش رو داده بودی ... " هیناتا گونه ی ناروتو را بوسید و ادامه داد : " ناروتو، تو یه قهرمانی" ناروتو که برای چند ثانیه شوکه شده بود، سرخ شد و سپس لبختدی زد و در حالیکه دست هیناتا را می گرفت، گفت : " زود باش، باید تو را از اینجا بیرون ببرم . "

پیش از آنکه شروع به حرکت کنند، توجهشان به سربازی شینوبی که با وحشت به اطراف مرکز میدا می آمد جلب شد. سرباز ایستاد، نفسی تازه کرد و سپس فریاد زد : " لیدی سوناده... لیدی سوناده گم شده" شینوبی دیگری نزدیک شد و گفت : " کجا می تونه باشه؟ " سپس سربازِ دیگری از میزوکاگه که همراه با چندی از هموطنانش در گوشه ای از میدان مستقر شده بودند و به شدت مجروح شده بود، پرسید : " میزوکاگه-ساما! شما لیدی سوناده رو ندیدین؟ " میزوکاگه نفس عمیقی کشید و سپس گفت : " وقتی توی میدان جنگ بودیم و قبل از اینکه مادارا به این سمت بیاد، اون تعدادی از زخمهای ما رو درمان کرد، اما بعدش دیگه ندیدیمش چون مستقیما به این سمت اومدیم فقط... فقط می دونم که به شدت مجروح شده بود . " در همین لحظه همه با صدای گارا ساکت شدند : " من مطمئنم که اون کشته شده . " گارا به کمک کانکورو از جایش بلند شد و به جمعیت بهت زده ی رو به رویش نگاهر کرد و ادامه داد : " حقیقت اینکه اون همه ی ما رو درمان کرد، من آخرین نفر بودم... برای همین متوجه شدم که دیگه نفس نمیکشه... اون مرده... " ناروتو به عصبانیت به گارا نگاه کرد و فریاد زد : " چی گفتی ؟ این چطور ممکنه؟ حتی... حتی اگه مادربزرگ سوناده هم مرده باشه باز هم ... این ناپدید شدنش رو توجیح نمی کنه... " گارا به جدیت به ناروتو نگاه کرد و گفت :" نمی دونم ولی... اینکه اون مرده بود رو مطمئنم... "

ناروتو به تپه ی بلندی که در قسمت شمالی میدان نبرد بود، خیره شد و سپس با لحنی مصمم گفت : " من پیداش می کنم ... " ساکورا به سمت ناروتو دوید و با نگرانی گفت : " اما ناروتو... " ناروتو فورا پاسخ داد : " من حالم خوبه... من باید برم و پیداش کنم، تو مواظبِ بقیه باش... همه رو به بیمارستان کونوها ببر... " ساکورا که متوجه این چهره و نگاه مصمم ناروتو شده بود، بحث را بیهوده دید، پس از ناروتو فاصله گرفت و آهسته گفت : " موفق باشی، ناروتو... " ناروتو به سرعت از میدان نبرد دور شد.


	3. Chapter 3 : Broken Bonds

Me: Hey Hey hey hey... What's Going on up there ?

Naruto : I'm going to talk to Sasuke maybe he stop fighting me

Me: Never Mind, He's a Baka any way (giggling)

قسمت سوم : رابطه های فراموش شده

در بالای تپه، سایه ی مردی دیده می شد. او کیمونوی سفید به تن داشت و کاتانای برنده ای را نیز در دست داشت، چشمهایش حتی در تاریک روشنِ افق، به سرخی می درحشید و چیزی جز نفرت و انتقام را نشان نمی داد. ناروتو از همان زمانیکه تصمیم گرفته بود، برای پیدا کردنِ سوناده دوستانش را ترک کند می دانست که آخرین نبرد با او در بالای همین تپه درست در کنار دو مجسمه ی بزرگِ هوکاگه ی اول و مادارا اوچیها خواهد بود و اینجا همان نقطه ی آغاز داستان بود و حالا زمانِ پایان رسیدن آن فرا رسیده بود. ناروتو از چندین صخره ی بلند سنگی بالا رفت و همزمان با خود فکر کرد : " چه اتفاقی افتاده ؟ چرا باید مادربزرگ سوناده دزدیده بشه ؟ " با پرشی دیگر، توانست از آخرین سنگِ خاکستری بزرگی که فاصله ای کوتاهی تا تپه داشت بالا برود.

مردِ سفید پوش، شمشیرش را از غلاف در آورد و در آن آسمان خاکستری رنگ، لبه ی شمشیرِ برنده اش می درخشید. ناروتو درست مقابل او قرار گرفته بود. دستانش را در هم گره کرد و آن اندامی که در میان سایه ها به سختی تشخیص داده می شد، خیره شد. " پس بالاخره جرأت اینو پیدا کردی که بیای... تا با من بجنگی؟ " صدای سرد، خشک و بی احساسِ ساسکه در فضا پیچید. نسیمی که تا آن لحظه می وزید حالا بیشتر شبیه بادی تندی شده بود که خبر از طوفانی مهیب را می داد. ناروتو نگاهی به آسمان انداخت، ابرهای به رنگ تیره به سمت یکدیگر حرکت کردند و به هم پیوستند و برق خیره کننده ی آسمان را روشن کرد و همزمان چهره ی رنگپریده و بی احساسِ ساسکه نیز دیده می شد. چند ثانیه بعد، صدای رعد در فضا طنین افکند. ناروتو آهسته به ساسکه که چند متری با او فاصله داشت نزدیک شد و سپس گفت : " آره... اما من با تو نمی جنگم... دیگه نمی خوام این کارو بکنم. " ساسکه پوزخندی زد و پاسخ داد : " هه... دلیلش این نیست که می ترسی ؟ " در همین لحظه شارینگانش تغییر کرد و ادامه داد : " من تو رو تکه تکه می کنم. " ناروتو چشمانش را بست و دستهایش را به سمت ساسکه دراز کرد و فریاد زد : " ساسکه! اینجا دیگه آخرِ خطه، ببین روستا به طور کلی از بین رفته، کونوها همین حالاش هم از هم پاشیده... چرا دست از این همه نفرتت بر نمی داری، حتی برادرت هم نمی تونست بیشتر از این درکت کنه... من با تو مبارزه نمی کنم... حقیقت اینکه اگر مبارزه ی دیگه ای باعث به وجود آمدن جنگ و نفرت بشه... من هرگز با هیچکس مبارزه نمی کنم... به این همه مرده نگاه کن، تو یه بار این صحنه رو دیدی، من می فهمم تو عاشق خانواده و قبیله ت بودی اما حالا که... حالا که جنگ تموم شده، دست بردارد! این نفرت فقط تو رو می کشه! " ساسکه بی آنکه حتی اعتنایی به حرفهای ناروتو بکند، دستش را روی چشم راستش گذاشت و گفت : " این مزخرفاتو تمومش کن... تو فقط ترسی، همین. " ناروتو نفس عمیقی کشید و پاسخ داد : " من نترسیدم... من بهت گفتم من تو رو نمی کشم... اگه تو بمیری... من هم همراه با تو می میرم... ما دوستیم... ما برادریم... اگر یکی از ماها بمیره، نفرت برای همیشه باقی میمونه و دوباره دنیای نینجاها رو فرا میگیره... ما باید همینجا تمومش کنیم و صلح رو برگردونیم، با هم... من و تو می تونیم این کارو انجام بدیم... اگر به یاد بیاری... ایتاچی... " ساسکه حرفِ ناروتو را قطع کرد و فریاد زد : " چطور جرئت می کنی اسم برادرم رو بیاری... تو نمی دونی اون واقعا کی بود... " ناروتو آهسته گفت : " من ... می دونم... و برای همینه که الان گیج شدم... چون برادرت با جنگ مخالف بود، اون هم خواستارِ صلح بود. ایتاچی تلاش کرد ولی فقط... فقط کارش نیمه تمام باقی موند. من می دونم که تو می خوای قبیله ی اوچیها رو احیا کنی و من به تو کمک می کنم... من هر کاری برای بازگردوندن اوچیها انجام می دم... من برای شما عظمت و احترام رو میارم... من...من قول میدم. " ناروتو دستش را روی سینه اش گذاشت و چشمهایش را بست و تکرار کرد : " من به تو قول می دم . " ساسکه کمی به ناروتو نزدیک شد، حالا چهره ش کاملا مشخص شده بود، او از سایه بیرون آمده و حالا ناروتو می توانست تصویر واضحی از روی که روبه رویش ایستاده بود و با تردید به او نگاه می کرد، ببیند. ناروتو می دید که لحن ساسکه عوض شده است : " چطور می تونم بهت اعتماد کنم؟ برادر من یک بار به کونوها اعتماد کرد اما... اما اونو درست مثل یه زباله ی به درد نخور دورش انداختن ...چطور می تونم حرفهای تو رو باور کنم ؟ " ناروتو آب دهانش را قورت داد و با چشمان باز به ساسکه خیره شد و جواب داد : " من قول دادم که صلح رو به دنیای نینجاها برگردونم... دیگه جنگی در کار نخواهد بود...من از حرفی که زدم بر نمی گردم... این وظیفه ی یه نینجای متعهده... " ناروتو این را گفت و لبخند زد. ساسکه شارینگانش را خاموش کرد و حالا چشمهایش به حالت طبیعی خود برگشته بود، حالا با نگاهی که حسرت و رنج و اندوه در آن موج می زد به ناروتو چشم دوخته بود. با خود فکر کرد : " آیا واقعا می تونم بهش اعتماد کنم؟ برای برگردوندنِ اوچیها... " زمان کودکیش را به خاطر آورد، پدر و مادرش، مردم سرزمینش... آیا می توانست بار دیگر از صمیم قلب بخندد و خوشحال باشد... آیا ناروتو حقیقت را می گفت ؟

در همین افکار بود که با صدای وسوسه انگیز آشنایی به خود آمد، چشمهایش گرد شدند و سرمای عجیبی وجودش را در برگرفت. " تعجبی نداره که بهت لقبِ نینجای سست عنصر رو دادن ؟ " ناروتو نیز به سایه قد بلند و لاغری که در کنار ساسکه ایستاده بود خیره ماند. مرد لاغر اندام با آن موهای مشکی بلند که تا نزدیکی کمرش کشیده شده بود، از سایه بیرون آمد و کنار ساسکه ایستاد. ناروتو فریاد زد : " تو... تو زنده ای ؟ " اوروچیمارو لبخند گشادی که تا بناگوشش می رسید زد و زبان درازش را بیرون آورد. ناروتو با عصبانیت رو به ساسکه گفت : " من فکر کردم تو این یارو قبلا کشتی ؟ " اما پیش از آنکه ساسکه جوابی بدهد، اورویچمارو جلوتر آمد و با خونسردی پاسخ داد : " تو منو دستِ کم گرفتی، بچه کیوبی. " ناروتو که از عصبانیت و خشم می لرزید، گفت : " هیچ راهی نداره که بتونی از بدنِ ساسکه استفاده کنی... بهم بگو، تو همون کسی هستی که بدن مادر بزرگ سوناده رو دزدیده ؟ " اورویچمارو باز هم لبخند پت و پهنی روی صورتش نقش بست و پاسخ داد : " آخرین باری که همدیگرو ملاقات کردیم این قدر باهوش نبودی... به علاوه من کسی بودم که بهت اجازه داد تا یه بار دیگه بابای عزیزت رو ملاقات کنی. " ناروتو زمزمه کرد : " ادوتنسی... " سپس فریاد زد : " ساسکه! تو باید خودت رو از اوروچیمارو جدا کنی، او هنوز هم بدنِ تو رو می خواد... تو باید... حتی بعد از اینکه ایتاچی اون مهر نفرین شده رو از بدنت خارج کرد... اوروچیمارو هنوز هم داره تلاش می کنه تا... " ساسکه حرفِ ناروتو قطع کرد و با غیظ فریاد زد : " این به تو هیچ ربطی نداره... " ناروتو که جا خورده بود فورا گفت : " اینطوری هرگز نمی تونی قبیلت رو احیا کنی... تو عقلتو از دست دادی... او می خواد همه ی مارو نابود کنه... " در همین لحظه اوروچیمارو وارد مکالمه شد و گفت : " نه... نه... نه پسر... من اصلا قصد ندارم که شماها رو نابود کنه... تمام چیزی که می خوام... قدرت تو و بدنِ ساسکه س... من می تونم مدت طولانی و با قدرت باور نکردنی زندگی کنم و در این صورت به آزمایشاتم برای پی بردن به راز طبیعت ادامه بدم... و در مورد جنگ... جنگ با سرشت من کاملا در تناقضه... من جنگو نمی خوام... من می تونم با زیبایی و قدرت به این دنیا حکومت کنم... " این را گفت و سپس با صدای بلند شروع به خندیدن کرد.

ناروتو جلو تر آمد و در پاسخِ اوروچیمارو با جدیت فریاد زد : " دنیا به چنین موجودِ پلیدی احتیاج نداره، به علاوه تو هرگز به چنین هدفی نمی رسی ... چون همین حالا نابود میشی... توسط من و... ساسکه... با هم... " اوروچیمارو که انتظار چنین پاسخی را نداشت با تمسخر گفت : " چی... داری شوخی می کنی... تو و... نو ساسکه... منو نخندون بچه ... " سپس به ساسکه اشاره کرد و ادامه داد : " اون از تو متنفره... اون از همه ی کونوها متنفره... چرا باید به دشمنش کمک کنه؟ " ناروتو سرش را پایین انداخت و گفت : " د..دشمن... من و ساسکه... " سپس در چشمان زرد رنگ اوروچیمارو خیره شد و با قاطعیت ادامه داد : " تو داری منو می خندونی، هیولا... " در همین لحظه با تمام جوتسوی باقی مانده اش راسنگانی را ساخت و به طرف اوروچیمارو شروع به دویدن کرد اما اوروچیمارو با نوعی جوتسوی خاص مسیر او را منحرف کرد و ناروتو روی زمین پرتاب شد. سپس شروع به خندیدن کرد و گفت : " به نظر می رسه، قدرت بچه کیوبی هم به حداقلش رسیده... می بینم که جنگ بیش از حد ازت کشیده... " ناروتو که روی زمین زانو زده بود، فورا از جایش بلند شد و دوباره به سمت اوروچیمارو حمله کرد اما باز هم اوروچیمارو جلوی حملات اورا گرفت. خوب می دانست که با این روش حمله کردن، آن هم تنها شکستش حتمی است.

چند دقیقه ای گذشت و اوروچیمارو که به نظر می رسید از این حملات تکراری خسته شده، مار غول پیکری را به سمت ناروتو فرستاد، بدن ناروتو در بین عضلات نرم و پیچ در پیچ مار، گرفتار آمد و شروع به تقلا کرد. اوروچیمارو با نگاه جدی گفت : " خیلی خب... دیگه کافیه... تو با من میای، حالا! " ناروتو که سعی می کرد خودش را از چنگ مار رها کند، فریاد زد : " ساسکه! یه کاری بکن، او هیچوقت نمیزاره که تو قبیلت رو احیا کنی... او می خواد تو رو نابود کنه! " ساسکه که تا آن لحظه گوشه ای ایستاده بود و فقط نظاره گر حملات ناروتو شده بود، کنار اوروچیمارو ایستاد و فریاد زد : " تو ... نمی فهمی... با قدرت من... و هوشِ اوروچیمارو... من قبیلم رو برمیگردونم و ... به کونوها و بقیه ی کشورها فرمانروایی می کنم... اوچیها در مرکز شینوبی های قدرتمند قرار میگیره و... و اینطوری من می تونم انتقام همه ی کسانی که عاشقشون بودم رو بگیرم. " ناروتو با چشمانی بهت زده به ساسکه نگاه کرد وسپس پاسخ داد : " اگر این چیزیه که اوروچیمارو بهت وعده داده... دروغه... چطور می تونی بهش اعتماد کنی ؟ "

ساسکه فریاد زد : " چطور می تونم به تو اعتماد کنم ؟! یه احمقِ دیگه از کونوها؟! هان؟ بهم بگو... چطور می تونی بهم قدرت بدی... تو... تو هم مثه همه ی همرزمات هستی... دروغگو و رذل... " ساسکه این را گفت و رویش را برگرداند و آهسته ادامه داد : " تو حتی... حتی ارزش جنگیدن با منو نداری... " ناروتو که خونش به جوش آمده و از حرفهای ساسکه به شدت عصبانی بود با تمسخر گفت : " تو می ترسی..." ساسکه برگشت و با تعجب به ناروتو نگاه کرد و پرسید : " چی گفتی ؟ " ناروتو با نیشخند ادامه داد : " دیدم که برگشتی و دیگه بهم نگاه نکردی... ببین تو عرق کردی... این نشون میده که... تو ترسیدی. " ساسکه تکرار کرد : " ترسیدم ؟ از... تو ؟ " ناروتو با فشار ناگهانی که به ماری که به سختی دورش پیچیده شده بود، آن را پاره کرد و با جدیت گفت : " آره... من ... " اوروچیمارو نیز از این قدرت ناگهانی و عجیب ناروتو شگفت زده شده بود. ناروتو که حالا هاله ی نارنجی رنگی در اطراف بدنش مشاهده می شد، با خونسردی گفت : " من اوروچیمارو رو همینجا و برای همیشه نابود می کنم واگر تو... تو بخوای سر راهم وایسی... من تو رو می کشم... " اوروچیمارو اندکی از آن دو فاصله گرفت و با لبخند گفت : " اوه... این واقعا داره جالب میشه... خب من که خیلی دوست دارم مبارزه ی شما دو نفر رو تماشا کنم اما... فعلا خیلی سرم شلوغه پس همینجا تنهاتون میزارم تا باهم خوش بگذرونین... آها، ساسکه... یادت باشه... وقتی کارت تموم شد، بیارش پیشِ من... " این را گفت و در یک لحظه ی بعد ناپدید شد.

ساسکه لبخندی زد و شمشیرش را از غلف در آورد. ناروتو نیز برای مبارزه آماده بود. مبارزه ی بین دو دوست قدیمی آغاز می شود، مبارزه ای که روابط بین آن دو را یک بار و برای همیشه از بین خواهد برد.


	4. Chapter 4 : Destiny

Shikamaru (sighing) : Your story is such a drag, I don't have much role in it

Me : well, I left the good part for you, baka!

Shikamaru sighs !

me : ^^"

قسمت چهارم : سرنوشت

" ناروتو رو ندیدی ؟ " ساکورا در راهروی بیمارستانِ کونوها به سمت اینو که در سال انتظار نشسته بود حرکت کرد. اینو سرش را بالا آورد با تعجب به ساکورا نگاه کرد و گفت : " نه... مگه کجا رفته ؟ " ساکور آهی کشید و کنار اینو نشست و با ناراحتی پاسخ داد : " لیدی سوناده ناپدید شده... طبق گفته ی گارا، اون توی میدان جنگ کشته شد اما حالا... اگر واقعا مرده باشه، جسدش ناپدید شده... ناروتو فکر کرد که شاید کسی اونو دزدیده باشه... برای همین گفت صبح بود که گفت میره و دنبالش می گیرده اما حالا نزدیکِ غروبه... " اینو با دو دست سرش را گرفت با بغض گفت : " خدایا... لیدی سوناده... مرده... " اشک در چشمانش حلقه زد با این حال ادامه داد : " امروز بعد از ظهر بود که با چوجی رفتیم دنبالِ پدرم و پدرِ شیکامارو بگردیم... ولی ما هم نتونستیم اونا رو پیدا کنم... " بالاخره شروع به گریه کردن کرد. ساکورا دستش را روی شانه های لرزان اینو گذاشت و سعی کرد او را دلداری دهد : " اینو خواهش می کنم، تو باید قوی باشی...به علاوه تو نمی دونی که اتفاقی براشون اتفاده یا نه... شاید... شاید زنده باشن و... " اما پیش از آنکه حرفش تمام شود، صدای مرموز کشی را شنیدند که گفت : " بی فایده س... " شینو کلاه سوئیشرتش را روی سرش گشید و به آن دو نزدیک شد و دیواری تکیه داد و گفت : " هر گونه امیدی برای زنده موندن کسایی که به نظر ناپدید شدن... بی فایده س... " اینو با چشمانی اشک آلود به شینو خیره شد، ساکورا که از این لحنِ شینو عصبانی شده بود فورا گفت : " چرای داری این حرفو می زنی؟ ما نمی دونم که اونا زندن یا نه... " شینو پاسخ داد: " ممکنه تو درست بگی... ولی کمتر از یک درصد احتمالش هست... " اینو که از حرفهای شینو به شدت ناراحت شده بود، سرش را روی شانه ی ساکورا گذاشت و بلند بلند شروع به گریه کردن کرد. ساکورا فریاد زد : " می تونی تمومش کنی؟ " شینو با خونسردی گفت : " من فقط دارم حقیقت رو می گم... من هم امروز جسد پدرم رو پیدا کردم... کیبا هم متوجه شد که مادرش مرده... ما باید واقع بین باشیم، نمی تونیم توی رویا زندگی کنیم. " ساکورا با اخم به چشمان شینو که پشت عینک دودی به آن دو زل زده بود، خیره شد اما پیش از آنکه باز چیزی بگوید با صدای خونسرد آرام کسی ساکت شد : " واقع بین بودن خوبه اما... در حال حاظر بهتره که دهنتو ببندی و اونا رو تنها بزاری. " شیکامارو آهسته به سمت اینو و ساکورا حرکت کرد و بالای سرشان ایستاد. شینو فورا گفت : " تو دیگه چرا ؟ تو که دختر نیستی... " شیکامارو با جدیت پاسخ داد : " درسته... اما من مردم... و مرد بودن هم به این نیست که بقیه رو با حرفات ناراحت کنی... " شینو چند ثانیه ای را به شیکامارو خیره شد و سپس رویش را برگرداند و از سالن انتظار خارج شد. شیکامارو کنار اینو نشست و آهسته پرسید : " حالت خوبه ؟ " اینو اشکهایش را پاک کرد و با لکنت گفت : " آره... خو...خوبم... " شیکامارو نفس عمیقی کشید و به صندلی پشت سرش تکیه داد، چشمانش را بست و بدون هیچ حالت خاصی رو صورتش گفت : " نمی گم که اونا قطعا زندن ولی معتقدم که ممکنه شانسی وجود داشته باشه... تو هم بهتره دیگه گریه نکنی ... فردا صبح میرم و دنبالشون می گردیم. " اینو دسته ای از موهایش را گرفت و شروع به بازی با آن کرد و در حالیکه سعی می کرد خودش را آرام نشان دهد، سرش را به نشانه ی تأیید تکان داد. ساکورا به شیکامارو لبخندی زد و گفت : " می تونی اینجا پیشِ اینو بمونی؟ من هم به بقیه رسیدگی می کنم... من یه مقدار نگران ناروتو شدم. " شیکامارو فورا گفت : " باشه اما... مگه ناروتو چی شده ؟ " ساکورا سرش را پایین انداخت و گفت :" حقیقتش نمی دونم کجا رفته... و برای همین نگرانم که چرا تا حالا بر نگشته... " شیکامارو لبخندی زد و پاسخ داد : " نگران نباش... اون کسی بود که جنگ رو تموم کرد... می تونه از خودش مراقبت کنه... " ساکورا در پاسخ نیز لبخند کج و کعوله ای زد: " درسته... شاید... شاید حق با تو باشه..."

هیناتا از پنجره ی یکی از اتاقهای بیمارستان نگاهی به آسمان غم انگیز و پر از گرد و غبار غروبِ آفتاب انداخت و زمزمه کرد : " ناروتو... چرا برنگشتی؟... کجا رفتی ؟ " کیبا آهسته به هیناتا نزدیک شد، دستش را روی شانه اش گذاشت و گفت : " آمم... هیناتا..." هیناتا فورا برگشت و با لکنت گفت : " کی..کیبا... " کیبا که آثار رنج و ناراحتی به وضوح در چهره اش دیده می شد، گفت : " پدرت دنبالت می گشت... می خواد که همین حالا باهات حرف بزنه. " هیناتا فورا به سمت دربِ خروجی حرکت کرد و گفت :" خیلی ...خیلی خب... من رفتم... ممنون کیبا. " اما همین که خواست از اتاق خارج شود، کیبا گفت : " من بخاطرِ نجی متأسفم... " هیناتا برگشت، نگاهی به هم تیمی و دوستِ دوران کودکیش انداخت و سپس به سمتش حرکت کرد و او را دوستانه در آغوش گرفت و آهسته در گوشش زمزمه کرد : " حالا همه چی تموم شده... " سپس کمی از او فاصله گرفته و با لبخند اضافه کرد : " بعدا می بینمت، کیبا. " کیبا نیز لبخند کمرنگی روی صورتش نقش بست، به آسمان گرفته ی بیرون نگاه کرد و آهسته زمزمه کرد : " مادر... "

آسمان خاکستری رنگ مرتب برق می زد و هر از چند گاهی صدای رعد شنیده میشد. دو مجسمه ی بزرگ، از نیاکان آنها... آنجا روی تپه به چشم می خورد. هاشیراما در مقابلِ مادارا... اینجا جایی بود که سنجوی بزرگ با یکی از قدرتمندترینهای اوچیها مبارزه کرد. حال بار دیگر تاریخ تکرار می شد.

هر دو با قدرت به هم ضربه زدند و سپس از هم فاصله گرفتند و به عقب برگشتند. بارها و بارها به سمت هم حمله کردند اما هر بار... هیچ نتیجه ای را در بر نداشت. ساسکه با خود فکر کرد : " من می دونم... اون زیادی از قدرتش استفاده کرده... اما هنوز هم اینطوری می جنگه... این ضربات واقعا قوی هستند، چطور می تونم برای مدت طولانی از خودم دفاع کنم ؟... " سپس با کوسنگای قدرتمند خود به سمت ناروتو دوید. ناروتو حمله ی او را جاخالی داد و در مکانی دورتر از ساسکه ایستاد، نفس نفس می زد، با خود فکر کرد : " باید همین حالا تمومش کنیم، بعد از این دیگه نیازی نیست که با هم بجنگیم. " در همین لحظه ساسکه فریاد زد : " آره... تو راست میگی... یکی از ما امروز می میمیره... و این آخرِ داستان خواهد بود، ناروتو! " ساسکه لبخندی زد، قطره ای خون که از میان لبهایش روی چانه ای چکیده بود را پاک کرد و گفت : " نه... من اینطور فکر نمی کنم. "اما خیلی زود متوجه ناپدید شدن ساسکه شد. سپس بالای سرش را نگاه کرد و با تعجب گفت : " اون کجا رفت؟ " در همین لحظه ساسکه را دیدی که از بالا روی سرش پرید و فریاد : " حالا... اینو بگیر... " ناروتو با گاردی که گرفته بود چیدوری ساسکه را مهار کرد اما احساس دیگری در بدنش داشت.

شی تیزی درون شکمش جا به جا شد، این تیزی شمشیر کوسنگای ساسکه بود که درون شکمش جا به جا می شد. هر دو با چشمانی باز از دردی که وجودش را فرا گرفته بود به یکدیگر نگاه می کردند.ناروتو لبخندی زد و گفت : " بهت گفته بودم، نه ؟ " شارینگانِ ساسکه از بین رفته بود و حالا با چشمانی وحشت زده به ناروتو نگاه می کرد. بالاخره ناروتو دهانش را باز کرد، آهسته گفت : " درست... درست مثل چهار سال پیش... " ساسکه چشمهایش را از روی چهره ی ناروتو به سمت قفسه ی سینه ی خودش چرخاند، یکی از دشنه های ناروتو درست در سینه ی ساسکه قرار گرفته بود و آن را از هم شکافته بود. به سختی گفت : " چطور... چطور؟... می تونستی... می تونستی جاخالی بدی..." خون از دهانش به بیرون جهید و روی صورت ناروتو چکید. ناروتو با خونسردی گفت : " نمی خواستم... "

غبار صحنه های گذشته، در ذهن هر دوشان می چرخید و روحشان را خراش می داد. چند ماه پیش، روزی که ساسکه دانزو را کشت و برای بار دوم در این سه سال با ناروتو رو به رو شده، از چشم راستش خون می ریخت و تمام اعصاب وجودش ایمپالسهای وحشتناک را در سراسر بدنش گسترش می دادند، فریاد زد : " چرا... چرا اینقدر اهمیت می دی ؟! " ناروتو آهسته گفت : " برای اینکه ما دوستیم... ما برادریم... " نفس عمیقی کشید و ادامه داد : " زمانیکه مشتهای ما با هم برخورد کرد، من می تونستم تو رو ببینم... و خودم... وقتی که برای بار آخر با هم مبارزه می کنیم... ما هر دو می میمیریم. " جمله ی آخر ناروتو در ذهنِ ساسکه طنین افکند : " ما هر دو می میمیریم. " ناروتو پلکی زد و از افکارش خارج شد، شکمش از درد می سوخت، تک تک سلولهای وجودیش با انرژی بسیاری که از شمشیر کوسنگای منتشر می شد، در حال آتش گرفتن و متلاشی شدن بودند، ذره ذره گفت : " این تنها راه حل بود... حالا این بارون... ذرات نفرت تو رو می شوره... " ساسکه احساس که قطره ای باران روی گونه هایش نشست و خیلی زود، قطرات باران به رگباری از قطرات براق و روشنی بخش تبدیل شده بود که با سرعت و بی امان می بارید. ساسکه شروع به سرفه کردن کرد، بالاخره توانست خودش را از ناروتو جدا کند و روی زمین به پشت افتاد. دسته ی دشنه روی سینه اش با هر نفسی که می کشید بالا و پایین می رفت: " من...من برای کارایی که کردم متأسف نیستم... من می خواستم... می خواستم قبیله م رو احیا کنم. " قطره ای اشک روی گونه هایش غلتید و تصویر برادرش را به خاطر آورد. ناروتو دستش را روی تیزی شمشیر گذاشت و با یک حرکت سریع آن را از بدنش خارج کرد و سپس بی حال روی زمین و در کنار ساسکه افتاد، چشمهای بی حالش را به سمت او چرخاند، لبخندی زد و گفت : " و من بهت قول دادم... حالا که داریم می میریم... من دیگه جینچوریکی نیستم و تو هم اوچیهایی نیستی... ما هر دو آزادیم... و افراد دیگه ای هستن که می تونن صلح رو به دنیای نینجاها برگردونن. " چشمهایش را بست و به آسمان خیره شد و آهسته شروع به پلک زدن کرد. قطرات باران غم انگیز همه ی دردهای آن دو نفر را می شست.

ساسکه تیم هفت را به یاد آورد... خاطراتش با دوستانش..." کاکاشی... ساکورا... و...و ناروتو... " حرفهای کاکاشی را بیاد آورد، آن شبی که می خواست روستا را برای همیشه ترک کند. کاکاشی به او گفته بود که " در نهایت کسایی که به دنبال انتقامن... به هدفشون نمی رسن و عاقبت کارشون با یه تراژدی غم انگیز به پایان می رسه... " زیر لب زمزمه کرد : " کاکاشی... تو راست می گفتی... من باختم... " برای یک لحظه تصویر مبهمی از ایتاچی را دید که بالای سرش ایستاده و لبخند می زند : " گریه نکن ساسکه... برادرت همیشه کنارته و ازت محافظت می کنه... " ساکورا روی زمین نشسته بود و گریه می کرد... ساسکه تصویر کودکی آن دختر را به یاد آورد : " ساسکه-چان... من دوستت دارم، منو تنها نزار... " " روابطت رو نادیده نگیر... اونا دوستای تو هستن... همرزمان تو هستن... راجع به کاری که می کنی خوب فکر کن... " چشمهایش به آسمان دوخته شد، هرگز نمی توانست گذشته را تغییر دهد... فقط مجبور بود آن را بپذیرد این راهی بود که او انتخاب کرده بود و حالا ناروتو به او کمک کرد تا آن را به پایان برساند.

ساسکه مرد...


	5. Chapter 5 : signs of Nature

Sasuke : What have you done? I even haven't restore my clan yet

Me: Get lost ! You and Your stupid Clan!

Sasuke ( put Kosengai on my neck ) : I kill you!

Me ( screaming) : Shika! Help me!

Shikamaru (sighing) : you're troblesome

Me : What ? okay okay Sasuke I promise I make you back! ^^"

Sasuke : You'd better do!

قسمت پنجم : نشانه های حیات

_من سرنوشتمون رو تغییر دادم__... __چرا نباید خوشحال باشم؟ من کاری رو انجام دادم که باید انجامش می دادم__... __حالا ما هر دو آزادیم__... _

"خب ... خب بزار ببینم اینجا چی داریم..." صدای نازک و مرموز زنی به گوش می رسید که در تاریکی شب از میان سایه های درختان انبوه خارج شد. اوروچیمارو از طریق ذهنش با زن شروع به حرف زدن کرد : " انقدر لجِ منو در نیار شای! بهم بگو که چی می بینی... " زن نزدیک دو جسد جوانی که روی زمین افتاده بود و غرق در خون شده بود رفت و با لبخندی که روی لب گفت : " اینجا دارم جسد دو مردِ جوون رو می بینم که توی مایع مورد علاقه ی من غلط خوردن ... اوووه چه بوی مطبوعی... بوی خون... " اوروچیمارو فریاد زد: " بهت گفتم که با من بازی نکن لعنتی! ... چرا میگی دو تا ؟... باید یکی باشه... " زن کلاه شنل بلند و مشکی رنگش را کنار زد و حالا موهای بلند مشکی رنگش و صورت رنگ پریده و چشمان قرمزش به وضوح پیدا بود. او کنار ناروتو زانو زد و با تمسخر گفت : " تو می تونی درونِ ذهنِ منو بخونی، اوروچیمارو-ساما... من بهت دروغ نمیگم... اونا هر دو مردن... " اوروچیمارو که صورتش از عرق خیس شده بود، وحشت زده گفت : " چی ؟! چطور ممکنه... دوباره چک کن... ساسکه هم مرده ؟ " زن بار دیگر نیشخندی زد و دستش را به سمت صورت ساسکه دراز کرد و گفت :" منظورت خوشگله س ؟... هوممم بزار ببینم..." دستش را روی قلب او گذاشت و چشمهایش را بست و سپس ادامه داد : " خب یک دشنه درست تو سینه ش فرو رفته... نفس هم نمیکشه، قلبش هم ضربان نداره... او مرده... " صورتش در هم رفت اما با صدای بلند اوروچیمارو از جا پرید :" چی ؟!...ساسکه مرده؟! این امکان نداره... " شای با شیطنت گفت : " حالا که ممکن شده سرورم... " اوروچیمارو با عصبانیت گفت : " لعنت به تو، شای... بچه کیوبی رو چک کن. " زن کمی جا به جا شد، به چهره ی ناروتو خیره شده و سپس نیشش را باز کرد گفت : " خیلی خب... منظورت مو بوره س...آههه... آره... نفس می کشه... " اوروچیمارو فورا گفت : " ها؟ زود باش... همین حالا... هردوشون رو پیشِ من بیار... می خوام بهش درسی رو بدم که مرگ رو به زندگی ترجیح بده... " زنِ عجیب و غریب با آن پوست سفید و بی رنگ و چشمان درشتش، با دست صورت ناروتو را نوازش داد و با حالت نمایشی گفت : " اوووه... اینقدر سختگیر نباش... اون بامزه س... " اوروچیمارو بار دیگر تکرار کرد : " تمومش کن شای... همین حالا به مخفیگاه برگرد، قبل از اینکه نیروهای کمکی به اونجا برسن. " زن از جایش بلند شد و نینجوتسوی خاصی را فعال کرد و آهسته گفت : " هر طور مایلید سرورم. " و در یک لحظه بعد به همراه هر دو جسد ناپدید شد.

ساکورا دستش را روی قلبش گذاشت و در حالیکه روی بالکونی طبقه ی دوم بیمارستان ایستاده بود، به بارانی که وحشیانه می بارید خیره شد زمزمه کرد : " سپیده زده... پس اون جاست؟ " اما با صدای آشنای کسی فورا برگشت و ایروکا را دید که پشت سرش ایستاده : " چی شده، ساکورا ؟ " ساکورا سرش را پایین انداخت و جواب داد : " اوه، ایروکا سنسی... خب وقتی ناروتو میدان رو ترک کرد شما اونجا نبودین... وقتی فهمید لیدی سوناده گم شده، رفت که دبنلاش بگرده و چون نیروی کمکی کم بود و اکثرا هم مجروح شده بودند، تنها رفت. " ایروکا با نگرانی گفت : " تنها؟... می دونی کجا رفته ؟ "

حقیقتش نه... سنسی، دیروز من انقدر مشغول مداوای مجروحین بودم که حتی نتونستم در این مورد باهاش بحث کنم... (آهی کشید) کاشکی جلوش رو گرفته بودم ... یه روز گذشته و اون هنوز برنگشته...

لیدی سوناده گم شده... من می فهمم که اون نگران بوده اما نباید تنها می رفت... ساکورا! من گروهی رو جمع می کنم و میرم که دنبالشون بگردم... تو این مدت تو هم به بقیه کمک کنه، بقیه اینجا بهت احتیاج دارن.

ساکورا سرش را به نشانه ی تأیید تکان داد به سرعت به طرف ساختمان حرکت کرد. ایروکا دستش را زیر باران گرفت و با خودش گفت : " این بارون... هنوز بند نیومده... من نگرانم، ناروتو... تو کجایی ؟ "

در یکی از اتاقهای بیمارستان صدای چوزا به گوش می رسید که پرسید : " پس تو مطمئنی ؟ " شیکامارو سرش را پایین انداخت و به پاهای باند پیچی شده اش نگاه کرد و پسخ داد : " نه آقا... هیچکدوممون مطمئن نیستیم. " چوجی با نگرانی رو به پدرش پرسید : " پدر... آیا شانسی برای زنده بودن اونا وجود داره ؟ " چوزا سرش را خاراند و با تردید پاسخ داد : " من شیکاکو و اینوئیچی رو خیلی خوب می شناسم... اون دو تا... به همین راحتی ها تسلیم نمیشن. " سپس به اینو شیکامارو نگاه کرد و با لبخند گفت : " شما دو تا بهتره اینقدر نگران نباشین... می دونین که امروز می تونیم بریم و دنبالشون بگردیم. " شیکامارو و اینو هر دو به زور لبخند زدند و سعی کردند تا ناراحت جلوه نکنند.

در همین لحظه، نینجایی وارد اتاق شد و با اضطراب گفت : " شما، ریکاوری شدین ؟ " چوزا با تعجب نگاهی به مردِ نینجا کرد و پرسید : " چطور مگه ؟ " نینجا فورا پاسخ داد : " ایروکا، منو فرستاده تا گروهی رو تشکیل بدیم و دنبال گمشده ها بگردیم. " سپس نفسی تازه کرد و ادامه داد : " میتونین به ما ملحق بشین ؟ " شیکامارو از روی تخت بلند شد، سرش را تکان داد و به اینو و چوجی نگاه کرد. هر دوی آنها بلند شدند و محکم گفتند: " ما هم میایم. "

دسته ای از نینجاها، رو به روی دروازه ی ورودی روستا، منتظر دستورات بعدی ایروکا بوند. ایروکا نگاهی به جمعیت کم رو به رویش کرد، آهی کشید و سپس گفت : " می دونم که خیلی از شما هم در ریکاوری به سر می بردن... و برای همین هم جمع کردن گروهی برای جتسجوی گمشده های جنگ کار سخت و وقت گیری بود. اما من خوشحالم که همین تعداد کم هم داوطلب شدین. " مکثی کرد و ادامه داد : " تا جایی که می دونم، یک نینجا از شن، دو نینجا از سرزمین باد و سه نینجا شامل ناروتو، شیکاکو و اینوئیچی از سرزمین برگ به همراه هوکاگه ناپدید شدن. "

" از همین جا، می خوام که به گروههای کوچک تقسیم بشین و به مناطق مختلف اطراف جبهه برین. " " می دونم که قرار نیست فرمانده یا چیزی شبیه به اینباشم ولی چاره ی دیگه ای نیست... جونین های دیگه هنوز به طور کامل ریکاوری نشدن. " "

" خیلی خب... تیم شیکامورو، شما غرب رو بگردین، اطراف برج فرماندهی ... " شیکامورو سرش را به نشانه ی تأیید تکان داد و به همراه اینو و چوجی به سرعت به سمت غرب حرکت کردند. ایروکا ادامه داد : " شما دو تا از سرزمین باد، به جنوب برین... شما سه تا هم به شرق... من و آیزومو هم به شمال می ریم. " و همه با سرعت برق آسا و در یک چشم به هم زدن پراکنده شدند.

اینو با دقت به اطراف نگاه می کرد: " من قبلا اینجا رو نگشته بودم، اینجا کاملا نابود شده. " سپس به برج فرماندهی که حالا در هم شکسته و تبدیل به خرابه شده بود اشاره کرد و ساکت شد. چوجی ادامه داد : " فکر می کنم ایروکا سنسی در مورد اینجا خیلی خوب می دونسته. " شیکامارو که جلوتر از بقیه ایستاده بود با جدیت افزود : " اینجا قبلا مقر فرماندهی بود... همونجایی که پدرم استراتژی جنگ رو می چید... کاملا نابود شده... امکان نداره که کسی زنده از اینجا بیرون اومده باشه... " اینو گریان به شیکامارو نگاه کرد، او وحشت زده و نگران بود و هر لحظه ممکن بود که بغضش شکسته شود و گریه کند. چوجی فورا گفت : " اینو نگو... ما... " اما قبل از آنکه حرفش تمام شود، شیکامارو دستش را روی دهانِ او گذاشت و گفت : " ششش... فکر می کنم صدایی شنیدم ... " سپس راست ایستاد و رو به بقیه گفت : " همه مواظب باشین. "

در همین لحظه چشمان اینو تنگ شد و به دیوار خراب شده ای که رو به روشان بود، خیره گشت و آهسته به سمت دیوار قدم برداشت، شیکامارو زمزمه کرد : " چی شده ؟ " اینو بدون اینکه به او نگاه کند پاسخ داد : " احساس کردم... یه موج چاکرایی آشنا رو ... " تن صدایش پایین آمد، ایستاد و سپس به طرف دیوار دوید. شیکامارو فریاد زد : " اینو وایسا... ممکنه تله باشه! " اما با صدای شنیدن ناله ای ساکت شد و با تعجب به دیوار نگاه کرد. چند ثانیه بعد صدای اینو شنیده می شد: " پدر؟! "

اینو شروع به گریه کردن کرد و پدرش را که روی زمین نشسته بود، در آغوش گرفت. اینوئیچی به شدت زخمی شده بود و تخت سنگ بزرگی روی پایین تنه اش افتاده بود که مانع حرکتش می شد، او تقلا کرد : " اینو... "

پدر... او خدایا... تو زنده ای ...

اینو سرش را روی سینه ی پدرش گذاشت. شیکامارو و چوجی فورا پشت دیوار آمدند و با این صحنه رو به رو شدند و همزمان به طرف اینوئیچی دویدند : " آقای یاماناکا! " اینوئیچی دستش را روی سر اینو کشید و لبخند زد : " خیلی خب عزیزم... من خوبم... دیگه گریه نکن . " سپس رو به شیکا و چوجی گفت : " میشه کمک کنین تا... " قبل از آنکه حرفش تمام شود شروع به سرفه کردن کرد و خون از دهانش بیرون جست. شیکامارو و چوجی فورا سنگ را کنار زدند و اینوئیچی را از ساختمان خارج کردند.

" پس اینجا همونجایی که کاگه ها با مادارا می جنگیدن. " ایروکا پشت سرش را خاراند و به اطراف نگاه کرد. آیزومو نزدیک ایستاد و پرسید : " به نظر همینطور میاد... پس مطمئنی که ناروتو از این سمت اومده ؟ " ایروکا بدون اینکه به آیزومو نگاه کند پاسخ داد : " فکر می کنم... لیدی سوناده ناپدید شده و اون هم آخرین بار همینجا دیده شده... " سپس با خودش فکر کرد : " اما نمی دونم که چرا اینقدر نگرانشونم... مطمئنا یه اتفاق بدی افتاده. "

ایروکا با صدای آیزومو که حالا بالای یک صخره ایستاده بود از جا پرید: " هی ایروکا... بیا اینجا. " ایروکا فورا بالای صخره پرید و گفت :" چیه ؟ " آیزومو به زمین گلی اشاره کرد و رد پایی را نشان داد و گفت : " به نظر میاد این گل و لج داره بهمون کمک می کنه... این ردپای ناروتو نیست؟... " به مسیر رو به رویش اشاره کرد و ادامه داد : " اون درست پایین همین تپه س... جایی که دو مجسمه ی غول پیکر هستن. " آیزومو به چهره ی پریشان ایروکا نگاه کرد و ساکت ماند. ایروکا بعد از کمی تأمل گفت : " خیلی خب... بیا بریم

... "


	6. Chapter 6 : Choice

Ino : I don't know why you're so obsessed by such stories that me and Shika...

Me: Shut Up! Don't even say that, this story is just and action/adventure

Ino : _. _ "

Me: ^^

قسمت ششم : انتخاب

" آیزومو! "

آیزومو که با فاصله ی دوری از ایروکا ایستاده بود و اطراف را بررسی می کرد با صدای او شروع به دویدن به طرفش کرد : " چیزی پیدا کردی ایروکا ؟ " ایروکا روی زمین زانو زد و هدبند فلزی را که درون گل و لای افتاده بود، برداشت و با نگرانی به آیزومو نشان داد و گفت : " این هدبندِ ناروتوئه ... " سپس به رد خون اشاره کرد و ادامه داد : " این خون... و این هدبند... اینجا چه اتفاقی افتاده ؟ " آیزومو نیز انگشتش را درون گلها کشید، مقداری از آن را مزه کرد و گفت : " درسته... خون و گل... ای کاش کاکاشی، پاکون رو فرستاده بود، اینطوری بهتر می تونستیم ردشو پیدا کنیم. "

در همین لحظه هر دو با صدای پارس سگی از جا پریدند، پاکون درست پشت آنها ایستاده بود و با همان صدای خشن همیشگی گفت : " کاکاشی وقتی فهمید تیم جستجو تشکیل دادین، منو فرستاد... من هم تا اینجا دنبالتون کردم. " ایروکا فورا برگشت و گفت : " پاکون! می تونی ردِ ناروتو رو تشخیص بدی ؟ " پاکون کمی بو کشید و سپس اخمهایش را در هم کرد و پاسخ داد : " بارون تا حد زیادی بو رو از بین برده، از اینجا به بعد درست نمی فهمم که کجا رفته... " مکثی کرد و سپس گفت : " فقط هم بخاطرِ بارون نیست... من فقط می تونم تراکم بوی خون رو اینجا تشخیص بدم، از این منطقه جلوتر، بوی ناروتو محو شده و به جاش چندین بوی مختلف و درهم هست... قوی بویایی من در تشخیص دادنشون ناتوانه... این مورد خیلی نادره... "

ایروکا ایستاد، دستش را زیر چانه اش گذاشت و گفت : " اینجا چه اتفاقی افتاده ؟ اگر واقعا جنگی در کار بوده و ناروتو زخمی شده... نمی تونه از این جلوتر پیش رفته باشه... منظورت چیه که نمی تونی بوش رو تشخیص بدی ؟ " پاکون آهی کشید و جواب داد : " خوب نیست... منظورم اینه که نیروی خاصی بو رو محو کرده و در عوض اونو در جاهای مختلف پراکنده کرده... من واقعا نمی دونم که باید از کدوم سمت بریم ... به علاوه هر چی از این نقطه دور میشیم تراکم بو هم کمتر میشه ... "

آیزومو زمزمه کرد : " چطور ممکنه ؟ " پاکون سرش را خاراند و شانه بالا انداخت. ایروکا پرسید : " مطمئنی این خونِ ناروتوئه ؟ " پاکون فورا گفت : " نباید به قوه ی بویایی یه سگ شک کرد، قطعا این خون مالِ ناروتوئه ... اما... صبر کن ببینم... " پاکون کمی این پا، آن پا کرد و اطرافش را بیشتر بو کشید و ادامه داد : " این خیلی عجیبه... این خون مربوط به ساسکه هم میشه... من بوش رو خوب میشناسم... "

ایروکا با وحشت پرسید: " چی ؟ ساسکه ؟! " پاکون سرش را تکان داد. ایروکا دوباره گفت: " پس ساسکه و ناروتو آخرش با هم جنگیدن...لعنتی... چه اتفاقی برای اون دو تا افتاده؟... خون هردوشون روی زمین ریخته و حالا... حالا ناپدید شدن... " سپس بار دیگر به هدبندی که در دستش بود خیره شد، اخم کرد و به فکر فرو رفت : " ناروتو..."

اینوئیچی کمی جا به جا شد تا جوتسوی پزشکی اینو دنده های شکسته ش را التیام بخشد، در همین فاصله، شیکامارو کنارش نشست و آرام پرسید : " آقای یاماناکا... می دونم که الان وقت مناسبی نیست اما... پدرم... " تن صدای شیکامارو پایین آمد و به اینوئیچی خیره شد. اینوئیچی لبخندی زد و سپس در حالیکه از درد به خودش می پیچید ذره ذره گفت : " می فهمم... که ... نگران... پدرت هستی... اما... پسرم... حقیقتش بعد از اون که ساختمون منفجر شد... من کاملا از هوش رفتم و ... واقعا نمی دونم چه بلایی سرِ شیکاکو اومد... من... متأسفم. " شیکامارو که ناراحتی و پریشان در چهره ش موج می زد، لبخند ساختگی زد و به انرژی حاصل از چاکرای پزشکی اینو خیره شد.

چند دقیقه بعد، اینو رو به پدرش گفت : " خیلی خب، حالا می تونیم به بیمارستان بگردیم...فقط... " به شیکامارو نگاه کرد و ساکت شد اما در همین لحظه اینوئیچی گفت : " باید دنبال شیکاکو هم بگردیم. " شیکامارو از این حرفِ اینوئیچی از جا پرید و گفت : " نه... نه... آقای یاماناکا! شما حالتون خوب نیست، باید به بیمارستان برگردیم. " اینوئیچی لبخندی زد و پاسخ داد : " خیلی خب... من و چوجی به دهکده برمیگردیم... اینو، با شیکامارو همه جا رو بگردین، امکان نداره اون چهره زخمی چیزیش شده باشه. " سپس چشمکی به شیکامارو زد و از چوجی خواست تا او را بلند کند، چوجی نیز او را بر روی دوشش گذاشت و به سرعت از آنجا دور شدند. شیکامارو دستش را در جیبش کرد، نخ سیگاری در آورد و روی لبش گذاشت، آن را آتش کرد و رو به اینو که به دور شدن پدرش خیره شده بود گفت : " نیازی نیست بمونی... من تا غروب اطراف رو می گردم، می تونی به دهکده برگردی... " اینو برگشت و به شیکامارو نگاه کرد و گفت : " اگه برگردم، بابام منو می کشه. " سپس لبخندی زد و ادامه داد : " به علاوه، دوست دارم اینجا پیشت باشم و بهت کمک کنم... هر چی باشه ما یه تیمیم، نه ؟ " شیکامارو خیره به اینو نگاه کرد و سپس با بی حالی دستی روی سرش کشید و با بی اعتنایی گفت : " باشه، هر جور راحتی. "

همزمان در سالن شوراهای سرزمین آتش، غوغایی برپا بود با این وجود همه بر سر انتخاب یک هوکاگه ی جدید توافق نظر داشتند. یکی از بزرگان سرزمین که یک قرن و اندی از سالش می گذشت، طره ی نازکی از ریشهایش را روی انگشتانش چرخاند، چشمانِ ریزش را تنگتر کرد و رو به سایر اعضای شورا گفت : " ما در جنگِ اخیر تلفات زیادی داشتیم، حتی هوکاگه ی پنجم هم به طور ناگهانی ناپدید شده... باقیِ سرزمینها هم از نداشتن رهبر برای سرزمین ما ابرازِ نگرانی کردن... من از شما آقایون می خوام که فورا نامزدهایی رو برای انتخاب هوکاگه ی هفتم انتخاب کنین. "

مرد میانسالی که در سالن نشسته بود و موهای بلندی داشت فورا گفت : " البته ارباب... اما باید بدونین که همین حالاش هم ما بهترینهای خودمون رو از دست دادیم. چه کسی می تونه برای این مقام انتخاب بشه ؟ " پیرمرد دیگری که در سالن حضور داشت اظهار نگرانی کرد : " توی این شرایط بدون وجود یک رهبرِ متعهد هرج و مرج هم زیاد میشه... از نظرِ من همون شخصی رو که قرار بود بعد از مرگ دانزو به مقام هوکاگه نایب بشه، انتخاب کنید. " مرد ریش سفید در پاسخ آنها گفت : " پسرِ رعد سفید ؟ " مرد میانسال سرش را به نشانه ی مثبت تکان داد و گفت: " بله... هاتاکه کاکاشی. "

شخص دیگر اظهار نظر کرد : " ما اونو خوب میشناسم، به علاوه اون بهترین شخص مورد نظر بعد از مرگ دانزو بود ولی در اون زمان لیدی سوناده از کما خارج شدن و برای همین ما از انتخاب کردن ایشون منصرف شدیم. " در همین لحظه همهمه ای سالن را پر کرد. ارباب ریش سفید دستش را روی میز کوبید و با جدیت گفت : " آقایون... لطفا نظم جلسه رو رعایت کنید... آقای هاتاکه کاکاشی الان کجاست ؟ " یکی از جوانترهایی که به عنوان محافظ کنار ارباب ایستاده بود، آهسته گفت : " ارباب، ایشون در جنگ به شدت مجروح شدن و الان هم تحت مراقبتهای ویژه قرار دارن. "

ارباب با نگرانی پرسید: " وضعیتش چطوره ؟ "

راستش قربان، در حال حاضر خبر ندارم ولی می تونیم از وضعیتش اطلاعاتی کسب کنیم.

ارباب سرش را به نشانه ی مثبت تکان داد و سپس رو به جمعیت گفت: " من از یکی از مردان مورد اعتمادم خواستم تا اطلاعاتی در مورد وضعیت سلامتِ آقای هاتاکه جمع آوری کنه... بنابراین تا جلسه ی بعدی، تصمیمگیری نهایی رو در مورد هاتاکه کاکاشی به تعویق میندازیم... در حال حاضر آزادین جلسه رو ترک کنین. از حضورتون در اینجا سپاسگذارم. " سپس همه از جایشان بلند شدند و سالن شوراها را ترک کردند.


	7. Chapter 7 : White Fang

قسمت هفتم : رعد سفید

صدای قدمهای مضطراب و ممتد ساکورا سکوتِ سنگین راهروی بیمارستان را شکست. او وارد بخش مراقبتهای ویژه شد و درب آبی رنگی را که در ابتدای راهرو قرار داشت باز کرد. مردی با موهای خاکستری در حالیکه با ملافه بینی و دهانش را پوشانده، روی تختخوابِ کنارِ پنجره دراز کشیده بود.

ساکورا کمی جلوی در ایستاد و سپس نفس عمیقی کشید و به سمت پنجره حرکت کرد و پرده را کنار زد، نور کمرنگ آقتابِ غروب بعد از آن بارانِ وحشتناکِ دیشب، صورتِ مرد را روشن کرد. مرد ناله ای کرد، به سختی دست راستش که سوزن سرم در آن قرار داشت، بالا آورد و جلوی چشمهایش را گرفت و آهسته گفت : " ساکورا... " ساکورا سعی کرد لبخند بزند : " سنسی... حالتون چطوره ؟ " کاکاشی در تختش جا به جا شد و با همان لحن خسته ی قبلی گفت : " بهترم... ایروکا و بقیه هنوز برنگشتن ؟ "

ساکورا از پنجره بیرون را تماشا کرد و با تن صدای پایین جواب داد : " نه... هنوز خبری نشده. " کاکاشی که متوجه لحن ناراحت ساکورا شده بود، چشم چپش را باز کرد و گفت : "زیاد نگران نباش... من، پاکون رو هم دنبالشون فرستادن، قطعا ناروتو رو پیدا می کنن. " ساکورا مکثی کرد، سپس رو به کاکاشی گفت : " مسئله فقط ناروتو نیست... چند ساعت پیش که با شیزونه حرف می زدم، متوجه شدم که بزرگان دهکده شورایی رو برای انتخاب هوکاگه ی جدید تشکیل دادن... " ساکت شد، سرش را پایین انداخت و ادامه داد : " اونطور که شیزونه می گفت، اونا حتی منتظر نمی مونن تا خبری از لیدی سوناده یا بقیه بشه... "

کاکاشی به چهره ی ساکورا خیره شد و گفت : " ساکورا... در حال حاضر تو باید به مجروحا رسیدگی کنی... تو شاگرد ویژه ی هوکاگه ی پنجم بودی، باید هر طور که شده جای خالیشو پر کنی... " ساکورا فورا گفت : " اما سنسی... " کاکاشی حرفش را قطع کرد و با صدای خونسرد همیشگی گفت : " اما و اگر نداریم... تو و شیزونه باید کارتون رو انجام بدین و نگران مسائل دیگه نباشین، می دونم که چقدر برای لیدی سوناده و ناروتو ناراحتی اما این مسائل رو باید به بقیه نینجا ها بسپاری... حتی اگر من می تونستم از جام تکون بخورم... "

پیش از آنکه حرفش تمام شود، گای فورا دربِ اتاق را باز کرد و با هیجان فریاد زد : " اوه مرد! اونا یه بار دیگه تو رو انتخاب کردن... " ساکورا نگاهی به گای که لباس آبی رنگ بیماران را به تن داشت، کرد و با عصبانیت فریاد زد : " گای سنسی! شما اینجا چیکار می کنین ؟! باید الان توی تختخوابتون باشین! " گای با چشمانی اشک آلود و بی اعتنا به حرف ساکورا نزدیکِ تخت کاکاشی شد و گفت :" باید خودت و جمع و جور کنی... اربابای سرزمین آتش تو رو به عنوان هوکاگه ی هفتم انتخاب کردن... " کمی مکث کرد، پشت سرش را خاراند و گفت : " البته هنوز که نه ولی بزودی اینکارو می کنن... "

ساکورا با تعجب پرسید : " آمم... یه بار دیگه هم کاکاشی سنسی برای این مقام انتخاب شده بود، درسته ؟ " گای سرش را تکان داد و گفت: " آره، وقتی لیدی سوناده به کما رفته بود... " به فکر فرو رفت و فورا گفت : " راستی حرف از لیدی سوناده شد، چه بلایی سرِ ایشون اومده ؟ " کاکاشی آهسته پاسخ داد: " برات همه چیز رو بعدا توضیح میدم، فعلا بگو ببینم... این خبرو از کجا فهمیدی؟ " گای لبخندی زد، چشمان درشتش را خمار کرد و احمقانه گفت : " هی... همه می دونن که تو برای این مقام بهترینی... اما... خب من فهمیدم که اربابِ سرزمین آتش، یکی از مأمورای اطلاعاتیش رو اینجا فرستاده بود و من متوجه قضیه شدم. " کاکاشی لبخندی زد و ساکت به ساکورا نگاه کرد. ساکورا که در فکر فرو رفته بود، زیر لب گفت : " خیلی خب، کاکاشی سنسی من شما ها رو تنها می زارم... میرم ببینم شیزونه به کمک احتیاج داره یا نه... پس فعلا. " ساکورا این را گفت و از اتاق خارج شد.

هیاشی در عمارت هیوگا روی بالشتک طلایی رنگی نشسته بود و به نظر آشفته و پریشان می آمد. هیناتا سرش را پایین انداخت و با تن صدای آرام گفت : " پ...پدر... با من...با من کاری داشتین؟ " هیاشی سری تکان داد و با اخم گفت : " آره هیناتا... ازت خواستم بیای اینجا تا... تا راجع به مراسم تشییع جنازه صحبت کنیم. " هیناتا جا خورد : " تشییع جنازه ؟ " هیاشی زمزمه کرد : " آره... یکی از جوونای شجاعِ خاندان رو از دست دادیم و این عزای بزرگی برای خاندان ما به حساب میاد. " اشک در چشمان هیناتا جمع شد ولی هیچ نگفت و منتظر ادامه ی حرف پدرش شد. هیاشی گفت : " به هر حال... اون که دیگه اینجا نیست... اما... دلیل اصلی که ازت خواستم بیای اینجا چیزِ دیگه ای بود، هیناتا. " هیناتا با نگرانی به پدرش خیره شد که در همین لحظه هیاشی لبخندی زد و گفت : " من از دور شاهد شجاعتهای تو بودم، دخترم. " هیناتا با تعجب تکرار کرد : " دخترم ؟...پ...پدر ... " هیاشی فورا گفت : " آره... تو آبروی خاندان رو حفظ کردی و من... من بهت افتخار می کنم، هیناتا. " بغض هیناتا شکست و شروع به گریه کردن کرد، سپس به طرف پدرش رفت و آهسته گفت : " پدر...اجازه ... اجازه میدین؟ " هیاشی لبخندی زد و سپس هیناتا او را در آغوش گرفت و با گریه گفت : " پدر... من به خاطرِ نجی متأسفم... ما هممون برای مرگش ناراحت شدیم... منو ببخشین. " هیاشی دستی روی موهای دخترش کشید و او را دلداری داد : " می دونم هیناتا، این تقصیر تو نبوده. " سپس اشکی از گوشه ی چشمش لغزید، آهسته زمزمه کرد : " متأسفم، هیزاشی... "

زنِ مو بلند با آن شنل مشکی رنگش، در راهرویی کم نور که با دیوارهای خاکستری رنگ پوشیده شده بود، قدم می زد که با صدای اوروچیمارو از جا پرید : " شای... همین حالا می خوام که به آزمایشگاه بیای. " شای، دستی روی موهای مشکی براقش کشید و غر غر کنان به طرف آزمایشگاه به راه افتاد.

در آزمایشگاه، اوروچیمارو دستش را زیر چانه اش گذاشته بود و به ناروتو و ساسکه که روی دو تخت مجزا با فاصله ی نزدیک به هم خوابانده شده بودند، خیره شده بود. شای در زد و وارد شد ولی با فاصله ی دوری از اوروچیمارو کنار در اتاق ایستاد. اوروچیمارو آهسته با لحن خشکی گفت: " چشمای ساسکه... نابود شدن..." مکثی کرد و سپس رو به شای برگشت و با چهره ی خشمگینی ادامه داد : " این چطور امکان داره؟ " شای نیشخندی زد و پاسخ داد : " اون مو بلونده، کارشو خوب بلد بوده... حتما قبل از مرگش، چشماش رو از بین برده... یا شایدم کارِ خودش بوده باشه... اونطور که تو ازش حرف می زنی اون نینجای متزلزلی بوده، حتما به طور ناگهانی از کارایی که کرده پشیمون شده و چشمای خودش رو از بین برده... " اوروچیمارو در حالیکه با حالت عصبی به ساسکه خیره شد و گفت : " لعنت بهت... " سپس به ناروتو نگاه کرد و ادامه داد : " و تو... شما دو تا همه چیز رو نابود کردین، تمامِ آزمایشاتم و... اهدافم. " سپس ساکت شد، برای چند دقیقه به فکر فرو رفت که شای به ناروتو اشاره کرد و گفت : " مگه نگفتی یکیشون جینچوریکیه، چرا 9 دمو ازش استخراج نمی کنی؟ شاید اینطوری بتونی به اهدافت برسی... " اوروچیمارو چند ثانیه ای ساکت ماند و سپس گفت : " برای همین به قدرت هر دوشون نیاز داشتم... اگر بخوام کیوبی رو استخراج کنم، قدرت کنترلش رو ندارم، تنها راه به دست آوردن کنترلش چشمای ساسکه بود که حالا... " با عصبانیت دستگاههای آزمایشگاهی که اطراف اتاق چیده شده بود را پرت کرد و فریاد زد : " نابود شده! " شای که نمی خواست بیشتر از این اوروچیمارو را عصبانی کند، ساکت ماند.

اوروچی چند دقیقه ای در اتاق شروع به قدم زدن کرد اما درست پیش از آنکه شای خسته شود و اتاق را ترک کند، گفت : " فهمیدم..." شای با تعجب به اوروچیمارو نگاه کرد. اوروچیمارو فورا به سمت درب خروجی به راه افتاد و گفت : " تا وقتی که من آماده میشم، مواظبِ بچه کیوبی باش. " شای لبخندی زد و پرسید : " می خوای چیکار کنی، ارباب؟ " اوروچیمارو زبانش را بیرون آورد، لبهایش را لیسید و گفت : " به زودی متوجه میشی... شای* " سپس شروع به خندیدن کرد و اتاق را ترک کرد. شای با تعجب به دربی که رو به رویش بسته می شد، خیره ماند.


	8. Chapter 8 : Promise

Me : Baka Ino :))))

Ino : Why? (looking mad! )

Ino : You really don't know :)))

قسمت هشتم: سوگند

_"ناروتو... ناروتو... ناروتو " _  
صدای مهربان و آشنای زنی در محیط طنین افکند. ناروتو آهسته چشمهایش را گشود، نسیم دلنوازی گونه هایش را نوازش می داد ، عطر خوش گلهای بهاری از هر طرف به مشامش می رسید. به اطرافش دقیق شد : "خدای من ، اینجا شبیه بهشته…" کسی از پشت سر به او نزدیک شد و دستش را روی شانه اش گذاشت ، آرام رویش را برگرداند اما تشعشعات نور آنقدر قوی بود که چشمانش را زد ، به ناچار چشمانش را بست . در همین لحظه صدای لطیف زن دوباره شنیده شد، که می گفت : "پسرم، تو اینجایی؟!"

فورا گفت: "مادر... من..." بغض گلویش را فشرد و روی زمین زانو زد. حالا هاله ی سفیدی از کوشینا، اطرافِ ناروتو به گردش در آمد و او را در آغوش گرفت و در گوشش زمزمه کرد : " ناروتو... تو نباید اینجا باشی... تو قول دادی... " بغض ناروتو ترکید و قطره ی اشک لرزانی روی گونه اش چکید و گفت : " من ...سعی کردم سرنوشت رو تغییر بدم... من نمی خواستم برای کونوها قهرمانی باشم که بهترین دوستش رو کشته... من نمی خواستم قاتلِ ساسکه باشم... برای همین... من متأسفم، ولی حالا همه ی دوستانم، همه ی اهالی کونوها و همه ی سرزمینهای اطراف با کمک همدیگه می تونن صلح رو برگردونن و... و اینطوری امیدوارم دیگه کسی مثل من و ساسکه زجر نکشه."  
کوشینا ایستاد، لبخندی زد و گفت: " ناروتو... تو باید برگردی... تا بتونی به قولت عمل کنی... درسته که برای به نتیجه رسیدن قولت باید همه متحد باشن ولی تو... تو برای مردن هنوز خیلی جوونی... و نکنه آرزوت رو فراموش کردی... " ناروتو آرام شد، اشکهایش را پاک کرد و پاسخ داد : " من چه هوکاگه ای میشدم وقتی قدرتِ اینکه رفیقم رو برگردونم نداشتم... " لبخندی زد و ادامه داد : " مادر... الان من می تونم با تو و پدر باشم پس... چرا نباید خوشحال باشم. "

کوشینا با ناراحتی به ناروتو نگاه کرد و گفت: " برای اینکه دوستات به تو احتیاج دارن... تو... نباید اینطوری اونا رو تنها بزاری... " سپس آرام نزدیکش رفت و او را از زمین بلند کرد و در حالیکه با دو دست صورتش را گرفته بود گفت : " ناروتو... من و پدرت بهت افتخار می کنیم ولی ... زمان تو هنوز تموم نشده، تو باید پیشِ مردمت و دوستات برگردی... تو هنوز خیلی کارای ناتموم داری... " گونه اش را بوسید و از او فاصله گرفت و در حالیکه در نور محو می شد زمزمه کرد : " پسرم... پسر کوچولوی من... الان یه مرد شده و یه مرد باید سر قولش باشه... قولی رو که به خودت و کسانی که عاشقشون هستی و بودی رو فراموش نکن... این راه نینجایی تو بود، مگه نه ؟ " ناروتو بهت زده به مادرش که در بین تشعشعات بی کران نور محو میشد نگاه کرد و به سمتش دوید و فریاد زد : " مادر... ولی من می خوام پیشِ شما و پدر باشم... برای یک بار هم که شده... من می خوام خودخواه باشم... ازت خواهش می کنم. "

کوشینا با آرامش وصف نشدنی گفت : " نه فقط میناتو و من بلکه استاد جیرایا هم، به حرفای تو ایمان داشتیم... تو نباید جا بزنی... برو پسرم... و بدون، من و پدرت، تو رو می بینیم و از صمیم قلب آرزو می کنیم که ای کاش کنار تو بودیم... فقط تسلیم نشو. " ناروتو چشمهایش را بست، قطرات اشک یک به یک از هم سبقت می گرفتند، صورتش خیس شده بود با این حال، حسی در قلب او زنده شد، او هدفِ بزرگتری داشت، هدفی که نمی گذاشت خودخواهانه رفتار کند.

ساعت از نیمه شب گذشته بود، شای چشمان خواب آلودش را مالید و زیر لب غر زد : " لعنتی، چرا باید برای یه همچین پیرمرد وحشتناکی کار کنم... " هنوز حرفش تمام نشده بود که با لرزش انگشتان ناروتو از جا پرید. آهسته به سمتش حرکت کرد. سرش را روی قفسه ی سینه ی ناروتو گذاشت، ضربان قلبش هر لحظه تندتر میشد، شای که وحشت زده شده بود یک قدم از او فاصله گرفت، سپس کونایی را از جیبش در آورد و به حالت آماده باش رو به روی ناروتو ایستاد. ناروتو شروع به نفس کشیدن کرد، سینه اش خس خس می کرد و طوری نفس می کشید که انگار سنگ بزرگی رویش افتاده باشد. بدنش شروع به لرزیدن کرد و در یک لحظه ی ناگهانی هاله ای نارنجی رنگ اطراف بدنش را فرا گرفت.

شای که ترسیده بود، با خود فکر کرد : " لعنتی، این دیگه چه کوفتیه؟... " تنها در چند ثانیه وحشتناک، چشمان ناروتو باز شد، مردمک چشمش مثل چشم روباه، باریک شده و قرنیه اش قرمز رنگ شده بود، هاله ی اطرافش شبیه 9 دم را تشکیل می داد، دندان هایش تیز و برنده شده بودند و حالا پشت سر هم خرناس می کشید. شای عقب عقب رفت و گفت : " 9 دم... اون برگشته... " ناروتو از جایش بلند شد و آهسته و لنگان به سمت شای حرکت کرد. شای آنقدر عقب رفت تا به دیوار اتاق چسبید، با خودش گفت : " حالا باید چیکار کنم، لعنتی ... اون منو می کشه... " ناروتو جلوتر رفت و در فاصله ی یک قدمی شای ایستاد، سپس فریاد کشید و در یک لحظه تمام هاله ی نارنجی ناپدید شد، بدنش شل شد و چشمانش دوباره همان رنگ آبی، اما اینبار خاموش و تاریک، به خود گرفت، زانو زد و سپس محکم و با صورت روی زمین افتاد. شای در حالیکه پیشانی اش از عرق خیس شده بود، به ناروتو خیره شد و با افتادن او روی زمین، نفس عمیقی کشید و با لکنت گفت : " این... این... چی بود... باید اوروچیمارو- ساما رو با خبر کنم. " این را گفت و با سرعت از اتاق خارج شد و در را از بیرون قفل کرد.

" توی این چند ساعتی که اینجا بودیم، 10 نخ سیگار روشن کردی... می تونی تمومش کنی؟ " اینو به درختی تکیه داد و اخم کرد. شیکامارو سیگار را از روی لبش برداشت و گفت : " خودت که می دونی این یه عادت مسخره س... " اینو دستش را به کمرش زد و گفت : " درسته ولی بهتر کمترش کنی... " شیکامارو به تنه ی بزرگ درختی رو به روی اینو تکیه داد و سرش را به نشانه ی تأیید تکان داد، سپس روی زمین نشست و گفت : " دیگه شب شده، نمی خوای برگردی خونه؟ " اینو آهی کشید و پاسخ داد : " باید پدرت رو پیدا کنیم. " شیکامارو صورتش را بین سایه پنهان کرد و پس از مکث کوتاهی گفت : " اگه قرار بود زنده باشه، تا حالا پیداش کرده بودیم. " اینو حالت ناراحتی به خود گرفت: " شاید ما... ما درست دنبالش نگشتیم. " این را گفت و سپس به شیکامارو که با حالت مشکوکی به او زل زده بود، نگاه کرد و با تعجب پرسید : " چیه... چرا اینطوری نگاه می کنی؟ " شیکامارو بدون اینکه پاسخی دهد آهسته به سمت اینو خزید.

اینو که مضطرب و صورتش از خجالت سرخ شده بود، خودش را جمع و جور کرد و گفت : " آمم... شیکا... می خوای چیکار کنی؟... " حالا دیگر شیکامارو و اینو فاصله ی چندانی با هم نداشتند، اینو می توانست نفس گرم شیکامارو را روی صورتش حس کند، با خود گفت : " تا حالا از این فاصله بهش نگاه نکرده بودم... اون واقعا چهره ی جذابی داره... " سپس چشمهایش را بست و صورتش را جلوتر برد اما در همین لحظه چشمهایش از تعجب گشاد شد.

شیکامارو دستش را روی دهانِ اینو گذاشته بود و به گوزنی که پشت اینو ایستاده بود، نگاه می کرد. سپس گفت : " اینقدر حرف نزن، ممکنه فراریش بدی. " اینو که عصبانی شده بود دست شیکامارو را کنار زد و با جدیت گفت : " نمی تونستی زودتر اینو بگی، من فکر کردم که... " شیکامارو با تعجب به اینو خیره شد و گفت : " چی؟ " اینو آهسته از جایش بلند شد و از شیکامارو فاصله گرفت و با لکنت گفت: " هی... هیچی... " شیکامارو آهی کشید، سپس به گوزن اشاره کرد و گفت : " حس می کنم می خواد چیزی رو بهمون نشون بده، بیا بریم. " اینو سرش را تکان داد و آهسته پشت سر شیکامارو به راه افتاد.

گوزن وارد بیشه زار بزرگی شد و سپس از میان چند درخت آهسته به سمت جلو حرکت کرد و هر از چند گاهی هم می ایستاد و پشت سرش را نگاه می کرد تا مطمئن شود آنها او را دنبال می کنند یا نه. شیکامارو و اینو با فاصله ی دوری از گوزن نیز او را تعقیب می کردند، اینو زمزمه کرد : " چرا باید یه گوزن رو تعقیب کنیم ؟ " شیکامارو فورا گفت: " ششش... ساکت باش، اون داره به طرف جنگل نارا میره... " اینو با تعجب گفت : " اوه...جنگل نارا باید جای جالبی باشه. " شیکامارو ایستاد و با اخم به اینو نگاه کرد، اینو دستهایش را تکان و داد و با لبخند کج و کعوله ای پاسخ داد: " منظورم اینه که باید خیلی قشنگ باشه. "

هر دو بار دیگر به دنبال گوزن رفتند تا اینکه بالاخره در کنار آبشار بزرگی گوزن ایستاد و سپس با سرعت زیادی از سمت دیگر شروع به دویدن کرد و از آنها دور شد. شیکامارو به طرف جایی که گوزن ایستاده بود دوید و به اطراف نگاه کرد، اینو نیز نفس نفس زنان پشت سرش ایستاد و گفت : " فک کنم گمش کردیم. " شیکامارو لبخندی زد و گفت : " دیگه مهم نیست. " اینو با تعجب پرسید : " چی ؟ ... خب تو گفتی که اون می خواد چیزی بهمون نشون بده... پس... " شیکامارو حرفش رو قطع کرد و گفت : " دقیقا... اون همینجاس... " اینو فورا پرسید : " کی؟ " اما شیکامارو به او پاسخی نداد و فورا به سمت پایین آبشار به راه افتاد ولی برای یک لحظه درنگ کرد. اینو که پشت سر او می دوید پرسید : " چیه ؟ چرا وایسادی ؟ " شیکامارو به رد خون اشاره کرد و گفت : " این خون... " سپس رد خون را دنبال کرد، رد خون تا کلبه ی چوبی قدیمی که درست پایین آبشارِ کوهستان نارا قرار داشت، ادامه پیدا می کرد. شیکامارو با دیدن خانه با تعجب مکثی کرد و سپس آهسته به طرف خانه رفت. کور سوی نوری در داخل خانه دیده می شد و دود کمی از دودکش سقف آن خارج می شد. شیکامارو آهسته رو به اینو گفت : " به نظر میاد، کسی توی این خونه ساکنه... ( با اشاره دست ادامه داد ) از این طرف دنبالم بیا. " هر دو به سمت در پشتی خانه رفتند، سپس با یک حرکت گروهی و خیلی سریع در را باز کردند و داخل شدند.

در کلبه ی چوبی پیرزنِ کوچک و لاغر اندامی روی صندلی راحتی جلوی شومینه ی که روی آن دیگ بزرگی از سوپ داغ بود، نشسته و مشغول درست کردنِ سبد کوچکی از نی بود. وی با دیدنِ شیکامارو و اینو لبخندی زد و با لحن مهربانی گفت : " اوه... خوش اومدین بچه ها... "


End file.
